onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Return to Sabaody Arc
Think We Need to Calm Down Woah! Hold your horses, cowboy. That summary looks longer than the chapter summary! I think we need need a little more than one chapter for it to go up to that length. Ha, just sayin'. Btw, I wish everyone would please just stop using the duplicate images. They WILL BE DELETED. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :The summary is definitely much longer then it should be. Ruxax 19:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Arc Title Well, once they get to Fishman Island, it can be safe to call that "Fishman Island Arc". However, this arc's name stands out a bit. Let's assume for a moment that, whether there's some kind of fight on the archipelago or not, they make it out okay. What will we call this arc? "Return to Sabaody Archipelago Arc"? "Straw Hat Reunion Arc"? We should settle on something. The Pope 22:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) By far, all of the arcs, save for the East Blue arcs (not counting Lougetown), Laboon arc, Davy Back Fight arc, Post-Enies Lobby arc, and Post-War arc, are all named after the locations the Straw Hat Pirates visit. Since the Post-War arc was over after the timeskip, so this is a different arc, but at the same time, not Fishmen Island arc. ( 21:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC)) I thought that the Straw Hat Reunion arc was fine. We could combine them and call it the "Sabaody Reunion" arc. I thought the first one worked just fine, though.DancePowderer 21:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) This is just an introductionary arc to the new things that has happened in two years and the return of the Straw Hats, doesn't really concern Sabaody now other then the location. So I say return to "Straw Hats Reunion Arc" to bring it more familarity. It'll proabaly be a short arc anyway (likely to end in the next few chapters) before we go to Fishman Island. 07:56, October 26, 2010 (UTC) This title is fine; it's like "Post-Sabaody", except they've returned to Sabaody. This is a weird case, so we should just leave it as is. The Pope 15:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) (Do not read this if you have not read Chapter 602) Based on the events of the last chapter, it's safe to say that Chapter 602 marks the end of this arc. ( 20:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, this is getting out of hand. I had changed it to "Return to Sabaody", since nobody was bringing up anything about the topic. Shortly after, Oathkeeper to Oblivion started changing it to "Reunion at Sabaody", and has refused to talk in this talk page about it. Can we please get some kind of consensus? The Pope 01:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :I "refused" to talk page it because there is already a discussion on it already? Obviously. Do you even read the comments? You created this discussion and said we should settle on something. At least two people said "sabaody reunion." Honestly, what is your problem? I asked you on your talk page why "reunion" was not a good word. Then you ignored it and started bringing up talk pages and edit histories. I broke down the timeline for you but you still ignored it. Obviously, you were not going to listen to any reason and just go with whatever YOU thought was right, so I changed it, rather than keep arguing with you over pointless things. Read the comments above. How many people said reunion? Including me, 3. How many said return? Just you. And you're the one who keeps telling me to talk page it. Take your own advice. Anyways I made it "Reunion" arc first. No one had any complaints until you; and you have not even provided a good reason and just keep reverting me edits. So if you wanted to change it, you should've talk paged it. I just recently changed it to "Saboady Reunion" because I agree that it should have the location in it, which was your argument, so I don't know why you keep undoing it. Please tell me what is wrong with "Sabaody Reunion". Oathkeeper of oblivion 23:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) "Return to Sabaody Arc" sounds nicer that "Sabaody Reunion". It means that the Straw Hats are returning to Sabaody, rather than the Sabaody is reuniting. Yatanogarasu 17:12, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Not to sound snipy, but the titles in question are "Return to Sabaody" versus "Reunion at Sabaody". With those, the only possible title is "Reunion at Sabaody", as "Return to Sabaody" sounds as if the crew is all arriving as one, and not meeting up there. 18:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, that last one was from me. I apparently got logged out after inactivity or something.Silicontree 18:05, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The title "Reunion at Sabaody Arc" works for me too. MasterDeva 18:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :The problem with "Reunion at Sabaody Arc" is that it has a weird tense with describing the action taking place. "Return to Sabaody Arc" implies that they return to Sabaody. "Reunion at Sabaody" is saying that they...reunion at Sabaody? That just sounds off. The only other way to put it would be "Reunite at Sabaody", but that just sounds weirder. The Pope 19:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Why not... "2 years later arc?", quite honestly names are not a big thing, but this makes the most sense to me. One-Winged Hawk 19:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Or not just "Renunion arc". You don't need to be fully descriptive, "whitebeard war saga" doesn't tell us about the events of Thriller bark. One-Winged Hawk 20:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, with Saga names, they have to be very broad to encompass everything that happens. With individual arcs, we have tried to stick to the location for the arc title. "Sabaody" should most likely be in it. The Pope 20:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then just...."Sabaody reunion arc"...? One-Winged Hawk 20:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Again, like Yatanogarasu said, that sounds off, since it's like saying "Sabaody is reuniting". The Pope 20:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::There is no problem with "Reunion at Sabaody Arc" because the Straw Hats reunite for the first time in two years at Sabaody Archipelago! The point of this arc was for them to come together again and travel to Fishman Island, not to simply return back to Sabaody... MasterDeva 01:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, Yatanaogarasu was talking about "Sabaody Reunion" not "Reunion at Sabaody." Okay, anyways, lets just clear this up with a vote? I vote for Reunion at Sabaody. Oathkeeper of oblivion 04:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Bumping with a poll, so that we can see if everyone is ok with this name or not! Name poll Return to Sabaody Arc Return to Sabaody Archipelago Arc Post-Sabaody Arc Sabaody Reunion Arc 2 Years Later Arc Reunion at Sabaody Arc If we're going to have a vote, it should really be in proper voting format, instead of just a poll. Bastian9 14:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Arc Image I don't think the current arc image is suitable - it's not even from the arc itself! I think we should use the image where all the straw hats are together and starts descending to fishman island. --Strawhat1 05:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Arc Name According to viz this arc is called the New World Arc. Just Saying. 03:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) This arc starts in the first half of the Grand Line and ends somewhere under the Grand Line. It isn't anywhere in the New World, so I think it should stay the same. 03:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm basing my source from the serialization covers. You should check. 10:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Wars "This is the first arc after the timeskip." Obvious and stated elsewhere in the article --> Should be removed. Discuss. 01:10, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I didn't realize this was already stated in the opening paragraph. Let's just close this now. 01:12, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Things like that don't belong in opening paragraphs since it's more trivia like. SeaTerror (talk) 01:19, March 19, 2015 (UTC)